


The war bride

by Ladyfaelyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfaelyn/pseuds/Ladyfaelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of survival,romance and betrayal. Does love really conquer all ? perhaps if this was a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers :racism,slight gore,and angst oh and probably historically inaccurate…stuff?

The scent of hot chamomile tea wafted into General Arthur Kirkland’s nose as he began to stir awake from his sleep. Mr.Kirkland ! Mr.Kirkland it’s morning come on now wake up !“ an old woman’s voice called from the other side of the door,as the young man's emerald eyes fluttered open. "I’m up Mrs.Willcox I’m up !" The young British general said with a groan of before throwing his blankets off to the side before entering the bathroom. Showering,brushing his teeth and etc the usual morning routine for the young General.

Currently he was stationed in America the so called land of the free but everywhere he went he was called slurs such as bastard & disgusting limey amp; was often sneered at. "Fucking Americans” the man thought as he spit into sink before washing his mouth off with a small towel. Before walking down the stairs of his home once he entered the dining room there was one hot steamy plate with the ever rare eggs & bacon with orange juice with the daily newspaper next to the plate.

Arthur sighed before taking a seat at the large table he felt terribly lonely he was starting to miss the battle field and his fellow warriors currently he was missing in action but just for a few weeks then it was back to fighting the bloody axis. Usually a high ranking officer like himself would be needed on the battlefront but at the moment he was in the united states of America awaiting an important meeting that would discuss their next move in the war.

As Arthur read the paper his mind wandered to his friend Alfred, Alfred was probably the only american who didn’t mind Arthur’s British origins but they still often fought. As Brit drank his coffee and read his newspaper the doorbell rung. Old Mrs.Willcox opened the door with a polite smile tugged at her tired old lips. "It’s Mr.Jones !" "Mr.Kirkland shall I let him in ?“ "NO !” Arthur yelled from dining room still reading the newspaper but Mrs.Willcox waved him off.

“Come on in Mr.Jones !” she said gesturing to come inside. Alfred smiled and took off his hat after walking in. Hanging his coat and hat on the rack by the door. Before casually walking into the dining room “Ah Betty can you get me some coffee please ?” he asked with his boyish smile. “oh anything for you Mr.Jones!” she said with a blush. Before hurrying into the kitchen. As Alfred turned to, a newspaper reading Arthur who so much as barely acknowledge him “hey what’s the matter Artie ? cat got your tongue or something ?” “why are you here Alfred unless it’s something important get out of my home.”

“Aw c'mon ! Arthur don’t be like that ! Anyway I have some cool news well sorta news…” Arthur sighed with tired expression Alfred was one to gab about anything..even the most stupid things. “What is it this time Alfred ?" "Okay well according to George who heard it from Jake who heard it from Leo who heard it from Mike’s sister in law who heard it from-” “Alfred.” “Alright alright jeez okay so apparently one of the guys got a war bride ! all the way from Japan ! isn’t that a hoot?!” "Excuse me ? what the bloody hell are you talking about ?“

"A war bride basically they’re young women from Japan who marry american & or british people. " "so basically giving the enemy a green card by marrying them ? Alfred you do realize spies can-” “Arthur listen aren’t you looking for wife ?” “Uh..I suppose..I am..but a mail order bride I don’t believe that’s a good idea Alfred..it’s preposterous and-” “okay well if you don’t like her you can just divorce her or you can give her to me."

"Alfred you bloody arse this is a human being we are talking about not some object of possession.” “I was just joking but seriously think about it.” Arthur sighed rubbing his temple with his right hand “Why are you so obsessed with this ?” “Because I wanna see you with a smile for once is that too much ?" The american said with a grin as Mrs.Willcox set down his coffee "Here you go lad enjoy.” “Aww thanks Mrs.W you’re the best !” The older woman chuckled before heading back into the kitchen and patting Alfred’s head kindly. "Well perhaps I shall consider it...whats the harm.."

It had been over a few weeks since Arthur had that discussion with Alfred and with one final struggle he had decided why not ? At least if he died, he'd have someone to give his fortunes too. So now here he was. Staring idly at the blank piece of paper that sat on his desk. A pen in hand, before taking a deep breath and began writing. He had decided to finally write to her. Dear… He couldn’t do this…how could he start a letter to a woman he merely only knew though a letter and a picture as well little information on it. In fact it was just a month ago he had sent a letter in with the other men who requested Japanese brides, not believing he would be picked..but not even a few weeks later he had received a letter from someone named Yao. 

In the letter were few words something along the iines that they had a found perfect candidate Sakura Honda age nineteen, 5'0 ,raven hair & olive skin with brown eyes. As well a picture depicating the young woman who was in a sitting position under a cherry tree a soft almost doll like smile on her lips she wore a traditional kimono and an orchid flower in her hair. But somewhere in there was a sense of fear & sadness. Arthur shook his head to clear his thoughts and started once again Dear Sakura, I hope this letter finds you in good health,I enjoyed the letter you wrote me and can’t wait to see you in person. I suppose I should give some information about myself…my name is- No no no “Mrs.Willcox I need your help please !” 

Once Mrs.Willcox gave Arthur the proper way of writing a letter to a lady. The British man put the old woman’s advice to good use and wrote a beautiful letter that would put Shakespeare to shame. So why not mail it right away? The British officer nearly skipped on the streets like a giddy schoolgirl on the last day of school. But came to a stop once he reached the mailbox. With shaking hands he dropped the letter into the slot and went home barely containing his excitement. 

End of chapter one


	2. blood stained cherry petals

In & out shallow breaths escaped from her pale pink lips as she exhaled her body was sore & tired her once cheerful & shy demeanor now disappeared leaving a broken smile behind. The young woman looked down to her right where a boy barely even five years old, slept peacefully next to him a girl with long brown hair age 12 or so. Then there was a fifteen year old boy who rested his head on her lap. Here they were all her siblings, 

But where would they be when she left ? Being given to a man overseas as if she were a mere just object wrapped up to be given away. But then again her family were seen as traitors no longer seen as humans nor citizens of Japan. It all happened around three months ago back when the world was right and she didn’t have to fear for her family. Nor did she have to sacrifice herself for their safety. 

Flashback

The soft breeze entered though Sakura Honda’s small window as the sun shone through the paper window. As the young girl slept peacefully unaware of what awaited her that fateful day. Sakura’s dreams were soon interrupted by a maid who shook as she spoke a frightened tone danced on her lips. 

“Miss Honda please get up, some imperial officers are here to see you…” The maid said almost pleadingly as The young japanese woman fluttered her large coffee eyes open before sitting up in bed. She knew she had to react quickly no time to escape,no time for anything. “I see..is it about Yao ?” she asked in a monotone as she rubbed her tired weary eyes, the maid nodded swiftly before helping Sakura dress however once she was fully dressed she quietly walked down the stairs to the awaiting officers. 

“Where is Officer Yao ? we know you know where he is.. tell us !” they demanded with harsh and cold attitudes with merciless eyes that burned with pure impatience and hatred. “I do not know where Yao is...he left no letter nor has he contacted us since his departure.” Sakura responded with a calm demeanor “You speak lies !” one of them said with a hiss while the leader took a breath before responding 

“fine if you do not tell us where he is then I suppose we will have to take you and your family prisoner and deem as traitors to all of Japan !” in that moment Sakura wanted to anything or at least pled for mercy,cry,scream anything to stop them from getting to her siblings but no she just froze and let them run past in her blurs of color as they ripped the place no her home apart...once they had gathered all of the siblings. 

They killed the servants without a second thought. Sakura was sure they would shoot them next. But no that was not the case it was the opposite really..they simply loaded them into a car and drove to a military base. That’s when Sakura’s memory goes fuzzy,however when she had consciousness of what was going on she found herself in a dimly lit room with food. However as much as her siblings cried for the food she knew there would be a price, and she was right the soldiers told her that if she and her family wanted to keep on living as well be fed. 

She would have to go undercover in America for them. Sakura saw no way out, it was either a death worse than a dog’s or a chance at helping her family survive. So she chose life after which she was taken away from her siblings and taken somewhere else where she would be mentally trained day & night for the next few months. That is until they decided she was ready for her first mission. The mission was to successfully seduced General Kirkland and find anything about attacks or information about well the war where his troops would attack next etc They had already arranged a boat to America and everything for her...perhaps that is why they had taken a picture of her, when they dressed her up in an expensive kimono & did her hair as well makeup. Made her look a doll, a doll that had gone through too much in too little time.

 

Present

Sakura sighed quietly as she walked up the plank to board the ship the guards watched from afar on the shore, with glares and frowns on their faces. She had gotten the chance to say goodbye to her siblings the day before even slept with them that night. But before they had awoken she was taken away. All for the benefit of their safety and perhaps not even that..what if, they kill them after her departure..no that would not do anything for them at all. 

As Sakura contemplated all of this she was escorted down to the women's quarters where she along with many other young women would sleep. Once she found her bed and got properly settled she began to listen to the stories the women were telling of how they were going to meet their fiance in America or how they were arranged to wed someone with lots of money it was all the same...aside from Sakura anyway while either they or their family had chosen to have them travel to America. 

She was being sent as nothing but a mere spy, a deceiver to the man she was suppose to “fall in love with via picture” ah that was right ! before she had left they had given her a picture of what her beloved looked like so she could spot him from the docks. But she had barely paid any attention to it. So quietly she took out the brown paper envelope and opened it. 

There along with a letter was the picture of a handsome young man with dark emerald eyes and a cold expression as well interesting eyebrows.. however behind his fair facade was something else perhaps loneliness and a yearn for companionship. A small smile crept onto Sakura’s face as she traced her finger over the picture before blinking surprised at herself for thinking such a thing. She was to deceive,trick this man into a false sense of security not to mention make him believe that she was an angel. Quickly putting away the picture and tucking it under her pillow Sakura went over and joined in conversation with the other women trying to forget the dark emerald eyed stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay..


End file.
